


Runaway Elf

by MissLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLavellan/pseuds/MissLavellan
Summary: This is a modern AU with influences from The Little Mermaid (although it won't follow that story perfectly).A young elf, bored and restless with Dalish life, runs away from home to explore the outside world. The world of Thedas has changed much, and elves and humans no longer come in contact with each other. To each group, the other is a myth, a legend from simpler times.Little do they know, the legends are true, and the dangers of the past are lurking just around the corner. Clan Lavellan has an especially interesting history. One that plays a big role in the events to come.





	1. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first-ever published fic (besides a small one-shot I posted on tumblr once). Please let me know what you think! I would love to get some constructive criticism. And thank you for taking the time to read! More to come, soon!

She stared back up at the nighttime sky, content to count the stars. A warm summer breeze filled her nose with the earthy scent of the dirt beneath her. A sigh escaped her lips. She was content, but was that enough? Soon she would receive her vallaslin. After years and years of pushing and stalling, she relented. Her keeper was not amused with her child-like ways. It was time to grow up, and it was time to take her role seriously as the First of Clan Lavellan.

No, she would not be content.

Every night, she walked the fade in her dreams, searching for something new, something more. There had to be more to life outside of being Dalish, right?

“Adalira!” a shrill but commanding voice snapped her out of her daydreams. “Get back to the camp. It is past midnight and tomorrow is the big day. You must get your rest.”

She let out a  _very_ audible grunt. The glare she received from her mother was oddly satisfying.

Back to bed. Back to reality. Back to everything she was trying to escape.

She had to escape. Tonight? It had to be tonight. There was no other way. She did not want the vallaslin. She did not want the markings of her clan stuck to her face for the rest of her life. She would be content no longer.

 

* * *

 

“Adalira!” Deshanna knocked on Ada’s aravel, but she would not wake up. “Don’t make me come in there!”

Silence.

“You asked for it!” she shouted playfully. Deshanna opened the aravel’s doors, ready to chill Ada awake with her ice magic, only to find it was empty.

“Adalira?”

Silence.

The thought never once crossed her mind that her daughter would leave. She should have stayed with Ada. She should have been there to catch her in the act. She should have – no. There was nothing she could have done. Ada was gone because she did not want to be here. _How could I have been so blind? I should have listened._ Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She could have used a tracking spell. She could easily find her daughter. She could easily bring her back and force her into the role she was born to play.

“There’s another young mage in the camp…. He’s not as talented as Ada, but he has potential. He will be of age in a few years. If Ada does not want to be the First anymore, then she can go. But she can never return.” Deshanna mumbled to herself. “Goodbye, my child. You will be missed.”

 

* * *

 

_Freedom._

Freedom to see what else life had to offer, if there even was anything else. She had heard stories amongst the clans, of strange people with small ears and strong bodies, people who did not know the forest around them like she did. People who were loud and barbaric. She had not seen anything like this yet, but she remained wary. She kept her traveling to the treetops, climbing her way through the forest as fear of what lay beyond gripped her tightly. Still, she needed to see it for herself. She had never left the forest all her life, and she needed to see what lived outside it.

Hours passed, and there was no sign of life outside of woodland creatures. Had she made a mistake? There seemed to be no end of the forest, and she was out of familiar territory. She supposed she should make camp soon… but with nobody to stand watch, surely a predatory animal would find her sleeping alone.

Maybe one all-nighter wouldn’t hurt.

She decided to take a breather and sat upon her perch staring down at the ground below. Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt…. She hoped she wouldn’t fall off the tree branch in her sleep and let herself get lost in her dreams.

 

* * *

 

BANG.

An explosion jolted her awake. She lost her balance and came tumbling down to the ground.

_THUD._

The impact knocked her out, again.

 

* * *

 

He missed. The deer sprinted away, scared off by the gunshot.

“Damn it!”

He heard a crash by his campsite and prayed to the Maker it wasn’t bears… again. He slid his fingers through his unruly golden curls and quietly made his way back to camp. The sun was almost done rising, now, and it was time to really start the day, anyways.

Then, he saw her. The slender figure passed out on the ground, silver waves sprawled out around her face, and alarmingly large and pointed ears. Maker, she was beautiful. She was something of a dream. She had to be. He pinched himself, _hard_. Girls don’t just… fall from the sky, right? But there she was. He slowly approached her, carefully lifting her off the ground without disturbing her too much. She felt cold. She looked helpless. Where did she come from? He was captivated. He was compelled to help her. The road was not too far from here, and he decided he would carry her to his car where most of his supplies were. He would try to help her there.

But her ears… what was she? Some sort of elf? _I thought they were myths… legends. This has to be a dream._ He had so many questions, but she refused to wake.

 

* * *

 

Finally, she opened her eyes. At first, she assumed she was in her aravel, but the bed was too soft and warm. The room was too big and held such odd-looking furniture. _Such strange craftsmanship. Where am I?_ On the table, next to her bed, there was a glass with a small flame, melting the strange green stuff inside. There was an almost-familiar smell filling the room. Pine trees? Yet somehow artificial and different from what she remembered.

Footsteps approached. Her muscles tensed. She remained still and quiet, stopping her breath. She scanned the room for an exit. The small window near her bed would have to suffice.

Too late.

The door creaked open, and there stood what looked like one of the strange people she’d heard whispers about from the other clans. Though, he seemed far from barbaric. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, full of adrenaline. What did he want with her? Why was she here? Did he bring her here? But _why?_

“Ah, you’re awake.”

She stared back, blankly, nearly unaware that he had spoken.

“I… uh… How are you feeling?”

“You don’t speak Elvish.”

Her accent threw him off. It was not something he’d heard before. She definitely did not sound Ferelden. And yet, she was.

“Who are you and why am I here?” she asked, “And… pardon my forwardness, but what happened to your ears?”

His face twisted a bit as he pondered her question, “My ears? Why… I…” He cleared his throat, “All humans have rounded ears… that’s normal… I, uh, right. My name is Cullen. This is my home. We’re near South Reach. I found you passed out in my camp this morning… you looked hurt, so I took you here to patch you up.”

“I see.”

He stood there staring at her for much too long, but she didn’t mind. She stared back, equally curious about the handsome man who stood before her. Both had so many questions, but neither could find the words to ask.

 


	2. A Little Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Ada spend weeks together as he shows her more and more of the human world, but there's a tension between them. Overtime, Ada becomes unsure of her decision to leave her clan.

She learned a lot from Cullen over the next few days. She was baffled by the convenience of modern technology. It was a bit overwhelming. She preferred the simplicity of the forest, and yet she was compelled to keep learning about the human world. She had to understand.

“You know, Ada,” he couldn’t help himself, “it’s been days and I still don’t know a thing about you.”

“And why should that change?”

He sighed, “I suppose I understand the secrecy, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m just curious. Just a few days ago, I thought elves were some kind of fairy tale creature. And now you’re right in front of me. I…”

“I’m just protecting my clan. I can’t have people trying to seek them out. It would be…”

“I know.” He looked at her, eyes full of understanding, still burning with curiosity.

Her mind wandered back to her clan again. She missed her friends, and she missed the forest. She missed her mother, too. But she knew she couldn’t go back. Not now. That could wait. The most she had seen was Cullen’s house. It was fascinating, but she needed to see more.

“When can I see the town?” she asked.

“Are you sure that is a good idea… people might freak out if they saw…”

“My ears?”

“Well, yes. I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude.”

She touched her ears with her fingertips and pondered for a moment. “No problem.” She wiggled her fingers a bit and suddenly her ears looked like his, small, flat to her head, rounded, and human.

Cullen’s mouth fell agape. He paid attention in history class, he knew mages existed at one time. But overtime their lineage had mostly died out, and the few remaining mages existed in hiding. He’d never encountered one knowingly, and hoped he never would, until now.

“Did you just?”

“Do humans not have magic?”

“Not really… I mean we do, but it’s extremely rare and most mages go into hiding for fear of public condemnation.”

“How mundane,” she said with a straight face. No mages? How can this be? Magic was a beautiful gift from the Creators, and she thanked them every day for it. Of course, she knew the risks. She was careful. She would not become an abomination like her father before her, and she would not even _think_ of touching blood magic. Her magic was powerful. She was among the most talented mages of the clans in the Brecilian forest, and she was proud of it. “Well, I’ll just have to try to keep this a secret, then. No promises, though.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow! This is neat!” she sang while skipping down the sidewalk. He tried to keep her from acting too out of place, but he saw little success. “The buildings are so _strange_! We don’t have anything like this where I’m from!”

People were staring, but she did not care. Everything was new and exciting. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before. She had seen old elvhen ruins, but never anything built by humans. Their architecture was very simple, and there were so many lights. Denerim was beautiful at night. Cullen took her to a nice little restaurant to try real Ferelden food, and she lied when she said it was delicious. It was actually some of the blandest food she’d ever eaten in her life, but he had been so good to her, she didn’t have it in her heart to tell him the truth. He bought her some clothes, too, so she could look like a “normal human woman” or whatever. She didn’t really mind the stares and the clothes were kind of plain. However, it seemed to bother him a lot, so she obliged with that as well. The only thing she really cared about was exploring the concrete jungle laid out before her.

He watched as she danced. Her excitement was endearing and contagious. He couldn’t help but laugh. The past week had been something of a dream. He still wasn’t sure he was awake. Was this really happening? To him of all people? It seemed a bit insane, letting some girl he found in the woods stay in his house, taking her to Denerim to see the city for the first time. Something about her made him feel real for the first time in a long time. Something in her drew him in, and he couldn’t stop her if he wanted to.

“Cullen?”

“Hey Cullennnnn!”

He snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice.

“Cullen! Come on!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

“S-sorry, I was…”

“Let’s go back. You look tired, and my feet hurt. Sidewalks are _not_ soft. And how do humans wear shoes all day long? It’s _dreadful._ ”

“Let’s agree to disagree on _that._ ”

“Let’s goooooo!”

He just smiled and let her lead them back to the car. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much, and that just made him smile more.

 

* * *

 

Weeks had passed, and Adalira became discontent with staying with Cullen all the time. He was very kind to her, and she would be lost without him. Still, things were boring. He lived alone, and when he was at work, she had nothing to do. TV did not interest her, and she still didn’t quite understand how really anything worked, anyways. She found herself going through his book collection and reading. Her clan had books, but nothing quite like this. Most of her reading had been from tomes while learning to control her powers, or from books on Elvhen history. She was curled up on the couch with a warm cup of tea when she heard his car pull into the driveway. She could hear him talking on the phone with someone as he walked towards the house.

“Mia, please…”

“Cullen, I had to hear from one of _your neighbors_ that you have a girlfriend, now. AND she’s moved in with you?! You never tell me _anything._ ”

“Mia, it’s not like that!”

“Bull shit, it’s not!”

“Mia, calm down. It’s… complicated.”

“Of course it is. It _always_ is.”

“Look, I have to go. I’ll find a time for you to meet her, okay? But she’s not my girlfriend. It’s not like that.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know.”

“I’m not ly-“

“Goodbye, Cullen”

_Click._

Cullen grunted in frustration. He knew he didn’t talk to his sister enough, and it upset her more than he realized.

“She sounded _maaaad_.” Ada said as he walked through the door.

“You heard all of that… from in here?” his cheeks flushed bright red when he realized what she heard.

“How could I not? She was pretty loud.” She giggled a little, aiming to get him more flustered. She found the whole situation pretty hilarious, and relished in his embarrassment.

He frowned, unamused with her laughter, “Elves must have impeccable hearing. I’ll have to remember that.”

 “Cullen, I’m _borrred_.” She said, while lighting a fire in her hand to re-heat her tea.

He tensed up at the sight of it. Cullen was never fully comfortable with the idea that she was a mage. She seemed harmless enough, but everything he learned about mages growing up… it was not pretty. His instincts told him it was unsafe, no matter how much tried to tell himself otherwise.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Ada looked away from him blankly when she spoke, “You tense up when I use magic. I can sense it. You don’t like it. Why? I’m just reheating my tea.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to. It’s just that… in school, we are taught the history of magic. It led to a lot of problems centuries ago, and now that it’s nearly died out… I’ve just never…”

“I can’t change who I am, you know. Maybe I should leave.” She was tired of it. Back home, elves of magic blood were seen as superior. They led the clans. They were celebrated. 

“No, no… I didn’t mean to – I’m sorry… I’m – Maker’s breath.” He sighed, and looked down at her blank expression. There were so many things he wanted to say, but the words would not come out. He was no good at words when it was important, and he hated himself for it.

“Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“The history of mages in the human world. I want to understand.”

And so, he did. He told her everything he could remember learning in school. The stories of the Circle of Magi. He told her of the mage rebellion, how they were free for a long time, and how the public opinion only became worse afterwards. Somewhere down the line, mages went into hiding. Many of them stopped having children, not wanting them to suffer the way they have. Now, meeting a mage was a rarity. They practice in secret. They hide it from the world. This scared Ada. Did people really hate them _that_ much? She knew possession was a risk, and blood magic was nothing to laugh at… but did she really have to hide herself from the world? Maybe leaving her clan was a bad idea, after all.

“But _why?_ ”

“You know… I really don’t know. Reading it from a textbook… it always made sense to me. But meeting you… spending time with you… you’re not scary at all.”

“But you still don’t like magic.”

“I – “

“No, it’s okay. I’ll find a way to change your mind.” She smiled, content with their talk. But now she was afraid. Afraid to leave the house. Afraid of people finding out she was a mage. Afraid of the very humans she was so fascinated with mere moments ago. How could she live outside the clan in a world like this? Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please, don't be shy! Feel free to leave any comments or criticism!


	3. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's infatuation with Ada is turning into something more. Unfortunately for him, she's gone.

The crash of thunder booming from the sky jolted her awake from pleasant dreams. She remembered his face, the scar on his lips brushing against her own. Then came the blood rushing to her cheeks faster than the next flash of lightning could strike the ground outside. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind. No, he was kind to her but… that was... No. She did not want that. Still, she could not keep her mind from lingering in her dreams.

She thought of the way he winced at her magic. The way he feared what made her who she was. How could he be so afraid of something he knew nothing about? And she wondered why he let her stay so long if he wasn’t okay with mages in the first place. It made no sense to her. Yet, she was still here, and she did not want to leave.

 

* * *

 

He tossed and turned all night, evading sleep for hours on end. He wanted to blame it on the storms, but he knew the reason was Ada. He was always fine being alone. He never thought much of it. He always liked the idea of finding someone, but it was never a goal he intended to pursue. But he couldn’t get Ada out of his mind. He knew he should not take advantage, but his infatuation was impossible to satiate. She was exquisite both in beauty and mind. She was adventurous and playful. She brought something new to his mundane life – something he didn’t know he was missing. It was eating away at him.

_Maker, she is perfect._

 

* * *

 

The air was brisk this morning, chilling her skin but making it easier to run. She overstayed her welcome, and as much as she did not want to, she knew she had to leave. Home was where she was safe – where people celebrated her magic and she did not have to hide. She may be trapped in the forest, but she was free to do as she pleased. Being the keeper couldn’t be _that_ bad… right? She hoped so, anyways.

She wondered when Cullen would notice she was gone. She wondered what he would think, what he would do. Would he try to find her? Would he let her go? Part of her hoped he would find her, that he would beg her to come back. She knew he wouldn’t. He’s human. He has a life in his world. What could he possibly want with a silly elf with a head filled with impossible dreams? So, she ran. She ran before she fell too hard. She ran before she could get hurt. Running was easier.

Not long after reaching the forest, she found herself out of breath with burning lungs and aching feet. Her stomach growled something fierce, but she brought nothing to eat. Defeated, she dropped down to the ground. A single tear slid down her cheek. She fought to keep her eyes dry, but failed miserably. She curled up against her legs and let the tears flow freely. _What am I doing?_

 

* * *

 

He slept in that day. He knew he shouldn’t, but week days off were so far and few in-between. He couldn’t help himself this time. It was a peaceful morning. The sun was out, the birds sang songs, and the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air. _Ada._ He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew his feelings could not be reciprocated, right? And there were so many things she didn’t know… so many things he couldn’t tell her. No, things were better off as they were… maybe.

Finally, he forced himself out of bed. He was stiff from oversleeping, but it felt _nice_ to be lazy for a day. Today was going to be a good day.

Making his way to the kitchen, he felt a strange emptiness in the air and brushed it off as silliness. It was nothing, right? The coffee was still warm, but left untouched. He knew he slept in way too late. He wouldn’t have blamed her for being impatient.

“Ada?” He called for her, wanting to thank her for her thoughtfulness. He was glad he taught her how to use this thing. She made it strong, too. Just how he liked it.

“Ada?” He called again after getting no response.

More silence.

He frowned, bringing out the worry lines on his forehead. Was she hiding? His home looked very… empty. The bathroom door was open, and she was not there. He decided against his better judgement to peak in her room, but she was not there. Where could she be?

He could not find her. He looked everywhere. She was gone.

 

* * *

 

“Adalira?” a voice called out, “Ada, is that you?”

Realizing she was still curled up on the ground in the middle of the forest, she quickly stood up. Her eyes scanned through the trees to see the young mage boy she used to train. What was he doing all the way out here?

“Allesan? Is that you?”

“Ada! Oh, Ada I’m so glad to see you!” he ran up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He never wanted to let go. He didn’t want to lose her again.

“Allesan, please,” she giggled, “let gooooo!”

“NEVER!” he let out an evil laugh.

The two had been best friends for years, despite the age difference. Although he lacked her mastery of the fade, he was still a talented mage. He looked up to her more than anyone else, took her instruction as seriously as possible. He aspired to be a mage of equal talent one day.

Things took a serious turn, and Allesan looked at her with a solemn face. She left him. She abandoned her entire clan. Shirked her duties to go off chasing fairy tales. Would Deshanna take her back? He did not think so.

“Ada, Keeper Istimaethoriel says you’re not allowed back. Is that true?”

She frowned at those words. She had forgotten how bitter her mother could be. She was the First of Clan Lavellan first and daughter second. To abandon something like _that_ … she would not be forgiven easily.

“I’m not surprised.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I…”

“She says I’m taking your place, that I’m the First, now.” His face twisted in displeasure. “The training is endless. No wonder you’re the better mage.”

 _Oh, God. I did not think. I left so easily, but I did not think. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish._ “I did not mean to burden you, Allesan. I did not think before I left. It was… a mistake,” She confessed. “I do hope mother would have me back, if only to lift the weight I have left on your shoulders, Al.”

“I forgive you, Ada,” he said with a smile, “I just hope you can come home.”

“Me too, Al. Me too.”

Allesan knew the woods better than Ada. He was a troublemaker and often went off exploring without permission. He knew all-too-well the desire to leave the clan, and he did not blame her for acting on her desires. She was home now, and that’s what mattered. He led her back. Together, they would make the plea to Deshanna. Ada was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to continue reading this far! Let me know what you think!


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalira returns to her clan to find that her actions are unforgivable. Meanwhile, Cullen can't get her out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo so sorry about the delay. I said I would be posting chapters at LEAST weekly, but I've been a little busy and have been struggling with writers block. I have some ideas ready, so I should be able to update this more requently for a while. I'm not abandoning it, I promise!

Ada was shaking. The closer they got to camp, the more Ada began to regret leaving in the first place. It was a childish thing to do. She knew better. She had a responsibility to the clan. How could she put them through that? How could she put her own mother through that? She must have been worried sick. She felt the bile in her stomach churning, rising. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to turn back, to run away again. To face the clan again after doing something like _that…_ Ada was terrified.

 

* * *

 

“Clearly, you are not ready.”

“Mamae, please! You can’t force him to take my place. My actions have been… regrettable. I – “

“You fled the camp the night before receiving your vallaslin – something you should have received years ago. You fled the camp knowing your responsibilities, knowing full-well that Allesan would have to take your place. There are few mages left among our ranks, and you would abandon us.”

Adalira remained silent. Nothing she could say would calm Deshanna. Nothing she could do could grant her forgiveness. A traitor to the Dalish, she was. She abandoned them. She abandoned the human that helped her, too. _What a fool I have been…_

“It is time for you to grow up, Ada. Unfortunately, it has been decided that you will not return as First. Many within the clan don’t even want you back, but seeing that healing magic is in short supply, you have been permitted to stay, provided you promise never to leave again.”

“I… I suppose I have no choice.”

“I’m glad you see it that way.”

Tears welled up in Ada’s eyes. Her mother was cold and stone-faced, even with her own daughter. She supposed it was duty to the clan that kept her from being the mother Ada wanted her to be. The Keeper could not show bias. The Keeper must be fair. But that did not make it hurt any less.

 

* * *

 

Her aravel had been left untouched during her absence. It was comforting that despite everything, they still had a place for her, even if she was to be shunned amongst the other clan members. Ada locked herself away inside, knowing nobody would come near her tonight.

“I am such a fool,” she muttered to herself. She knew she had no place in the outside world. She knew freedom would elude her for the rest of her life. She knew she had to stay. This was the only place she was safe. Yet, why did she still regret coming home? The humans… would never let her be if she had stayed with him. _Cullen, I am sorry._ A pang of loneliness washed over her. He was so kind to her. He had tried to accept her as is even though it was difficult for him. He was trying, right? Did he deserve to just be left like that? She should have said goodbye. There were many things she should have done, but didn’t do. Thinking of this opened the flood gates, and she let the tears pour down again. Tonight, she would cry. Tomorrow, she would be strong.

That night she dreamed. She dreamed of him. She dreamed he was her knight in shining armor, that he came to find her and take her away from this place, again. That he wanted her back. But that was silly, wasn’t it? He’d never find her here, nor would he bother to look. No, this was her fate. She was of elven blood, and that’s the role she would have to play.

 

* * *

 

“You mean she just up and left? Didn’t say goodbye?” Mia eyed him suspiciously. What was he hiding from her?

“I woke up one morning and she was gone.”

“And she said nothing to you before this?”

“Nothing.”

“Huh.”

“I need to find her.”

“Cullen, are you daft?” She laughed, “That’s a bit crazy… and creepy, don’t you think? If she’s left you like that, then she probably doesn’t want to come back.”

“It’s not like that… I…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking for the words to say. “If I tell you a secret, can I trust you to keep it?”

“Cullen, you know I can keep a secret. It’s Rosalie you need to watch out for.”

He snorted, “Very true.” He paused for a moment before sighing. This wasn’t his secret to tell, and yet… He knew Mia would not stop prying until she was satisfied with his response. “Mia, she wasn’t… she wasn’t _normal._ ”

“What do you mean ‘normal,’ Cullen?”

“She was… she was a mage.”

“A mage? You let a mage stay with you?”

“She was good at keeping it hidden… it hadn’t been a problem ‘til – “

“Cullen, mages are dangerous! Did you not pay attention in school? Or are we that old that you’ve already forgotten?”

“I _know,_ Mia. But… it wasn’t like that at all.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“I – What?”

“Cullen...”

“Mia, I can’t.” His eyes refused to meet hers. _Maker, why is she so nosy._

“Cullen, what else are you hiding?”

“I…” Should he tell her? Should he risk it? What would it mean for this got out? What would it mean for her people?” “You have to promise to keep this a secret. You tell _no one.”_

“What is going on, Cullen?”

“Well… She’s not exactly… human.”

Mia burst out in laughter, “What are you dating some rogue Qunari mage?”

“No, Mia.”

“Well, dwarves can’t be mages, so what else could it be?”

“She calls herself an ‘elf.’ She’s got long pointed ears and wide slanted eyes…”

“What? Cullen, you’re clearly running on fumes and coffee. Maybe you should get some sleep. You’re spewing nonsense, now.” Concern spread across her face. She was worried for her brother. Something was clearly wrong. _Elf? What is he on about this time?_

“It’s not – “

“Cullen, either you’re spewing nonsense to deter me, or you’re in severe need of a good night’s rest.” She grabbed her purse from the floor and stood up, “Please, for the love of Andraste, get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?”

_Maker’s breath, why do I even bother?_

She slammed the door when she left, which made his blood boil. He was _not_ crazy or sleep deprived or whatever was going through her mind. But he knew she wouldn’t listen.

Before any of this happened, his life had been so mundane. It had also been empty. He hadn’t realized before just how… unfulfilling it was. Married to his work and always lonely. It was something he had grown accustomed to over the years. It was a life he was okay with before. Now? Not so much. He needed to find her. But how? Did she even go home? And no one had ever found the elves before, so how could he find them now? Questions buzzed through his mind. _What should I do? What should I do?_ But no answers came.

He slammed his fist down on the table and sighed in frustration. Why was this affecting him so much? Why did he care so much? He couldn’t let it go. That night, he did not sleep. He _could not_ sleep. He knew he had to find her. He had to find a way. If she still didn’t want him after this, he’d let her go. But he had to know that was the case. He had to see her again, at least once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
